


CoffeeTale

by KittenTheCutie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenTheCutie/pseuds/KittenTheCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since the monsters left the underground, and now, monsters everywhere are facing monsterphobia from the human species. Will people get hurt, or will people be okay, and live out their lives as happily and as normally as they can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another adventure, Toriel thought to herself with a smile as she opened her shop doors, turning on the lights and beginning to sort everything out so people could come in, sit down and enjoy their breakfast. 

It was 6:51 a.m., and Toriel was still a bit tired from her night shift, so she decided to make herself some butterscotch cinnamon coffee. Now, everything that was in the shop, her husband Asgore helped her with the pricing, the tastes, everything. And so, the butterscotch cinnamon flavor was in everything. Cakes, muffins, coffee, and the famous pies as well!

As the coffee brewed, Toriel heard the bell at the door ring, and she furrowed her eyebrows, putting on her purple apron on top of her cream dress. As she turned around, she saw it was just Asgore who had entered, and she smiled lovingly, walking towards her husband. 

“Hey Azzie,” Toriel said fondly, giving Asgore a quick peck on the snout and hugging him. “Are you gonna help me whip up some sweets, love?” She asked happily, and he smiled at her.  
“Goodmorning, my love.” He said softly, nuzzling his snout against hers for a moment before speaking. “How about this. I man the cashier and bar, and you cook and bake, alright?” Toriel smiled at Asgore, fondness shining in both of their eyes. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Toriel said softly, turning away and heading to the kitchen to begin baking some more pies and starting to make some Bosscakes*, which were Toriel’s best selling item on the menu.  
Soon enough, customers came flowing in, one after one, until it became groups and groups. It was a Monday with Monster Monday specials, which became the most busy, rushed day of the week.

At around five in the afternoon, Toriel and Asgore switched, with Toriel manning the bar and serving, and Asgore cooking in the back. It was really a hard job to do with just them two, but the couple handled it quite well for their young age. 

Just as they switched, Sans and Papyrus walked into the brightly lit cafe, and they sat down at the bar.

“Now, how may I help you two?” Toriel came up to the two skeletons that were known as her ‘regulars’ and smiled at them. “The usual?” She asked, eyeing the two. Papyrus seemed a little bit less happy than he usually did, and Sans kept throwing glances at his brother, as if he was worried or concerned. Toriel was curious as to what had happened. 

“We’ll have the usual, Miss Toriel…” Papyrus said softly, playing with his gloved hands beneath the bar. Toriel noticed a few scratches on his arm, but thought nothing of it. He probably bumped into a pole or something along those lines.

“Coming right up!” Toriel smiled at the two, worry shining in her eyes, but she smiled anyways at the two, not wanting to ruin their moods.

Toriel went to the back and gave their order, two orders of Bosscakes and one golden flower tea, and went back to the counter. As she took more orders and dished out a few, she wondered what had happened. TV’s were at all four corners of the room, and a headline caught her attention. 

“Anti-human rallies begin at the castle, and most monsters are not okay with it!” And Toriel begins to wonder if this is the reason why the two skeletons are upset. As she gets their order and places it in front of them, she gives them some butterscotch syrup, and listens in. 

“You know, I believe that humans are a disgrace to our ‘home’, and all they are going to do is wreck it! I mean, how could we trust them? There are so few of them and we know so little about them, yet they walk our streets everyday? They seem to be just a disgrace, honestly.” The monster says, and Toriel’s grip on the bottle of ketchup she’s holding begins betting warmer and warmer, until the top flies off and it lands on top of a customer's food. At least it was fries and hamburgers… 

“I apologize for that!” Toriel shrieks, looking at Grillby with the utmost sincerity. “I can give you a refund if you’d like?”

“That won’t be necessary, thanks.” He replied, and Toriel smiled at his kindness, and nodded. “Alright, and again, I’m so so sorry!” 

“Is everything alright with you two? You two seem a bit... off?” Toriel says softly, and offers a small smile to the two. 

“Everything’s fine,” Papyrus lies, and Sans shakes his head no. 

“That anti-human rally... some kids got hurt... Luckily, Papyrus and I were there, and some other human loving monsters too, but there are some kiddo's in the hospital because of some of us... it’s sickening.” Sans spat out, emotion laced in his voice. There was obviously anger, sadness, and pity, but there was another emotion that was left unclaimed. 

“Yeah.. We promised one of the kids we would go see him and bring him some grub in the hospital… their name is Frisk. Seemed like a nice kid… Said they had no parents, that they died..” Sans continued on, and there became a line of customers waiting, but Toriel was too engrossed in Sans’ words to notice. 

“That’s terrible… If you want me to go with you guys, I’m sure Azzie can hold the fort on his own?” Toriel said, but it sounded more like a question than anything. 

“No thank you, Miss Toriel! There is no need for us to bother you with our untimely burdens, especially on one of your most busy days of the week!” Papyrus finally contributed to the conversation. 

“But, I wouldn’t mind!” She protested, huffing slightly. 

Sans chuckled softly at her childish antics, letting his false emotions wash over him completely. “Nah, Tori. Pap is right. You can come another day, alright?" He paused for a moment, smiling a small, crooked grin. "Now, can we have two slices of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie to go please?” Sans asked, looking at Toriel, then looking away for a moment before muttering, “Maybe that will cheer the kid up…”


	2. Chapter 2

As Sans and Papyrus left the cozy cafe to walk to the hospital, a few humans were walking into Toriel’s Cafe and they bumped shoulders with Papyrus as he passed. Papyrus apologized quietly to the humans, and they simply rolled their eyes at him, muttering how lame he was. Sans clenched his fist and started to glare at one of the humans, and the girl turned around, looking at the taller skeleton. 

“Sorry about my brother, he’s just not used to you guys yet. Go ahead Tommy, apologize to the nice skeleton.” The girl flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, her chubby face making her seem more friendly.   
She elbowed her brother in the ribs, causing him to turn around, and she cleared her throat. “What the fu-oww!” He hissed as she elbowed him once more.

“I’m sorry… And I don’t think you’re lame, your cape looks really cool and I was just jealous…” Tommy said softly, rubbing his side. 

“‘It’s okay, kid. Just don’t mess with my brother again.” Sans answered for his brother, who was beaming. 

“And what is your name, Madame? THE GREAT PAPYRUS must know the name of the lovely lady whom has just boosted my mood,” Papyrus said, smacking Sans’ hand away as he continuously tried to cover his mouth. 

“My name’s Lucy, it’s nice to meet you oh great Papyrus!” She giggled, getting something out of her purse. As she took out a piece of paper and a pen, she smiled, writing something down. 

“Here’s my number if you two ever want to talk, I gotta go get some food for my brother and I… Catch you guys later?” Lucy smiled at the two monsters, handing Papyrus her number. 

“GLADLY, HUMAN, WE SHALL SEE YOU SOON!” He called out, and the two could hear the teenage girl’s giggle from the door. 

Immediately after the two skeletons resumed walking, Papyrus was punching the number into his phone, adding the girl to his contacts. Sans simply rolled his eyes thinking, if that girl hurts Papyrus, she’s going to   
have a bad time. 

As the two reached the hospital, they immediately were surrounded by many humans and monsters alike, and all eyes were on them as they walked to the reception area.

“May we please go see Frisk?” 

“What’s the last name, Sir?” 

“We don’t know… Frisk didn’t have a chance to tell us before being whisked off to the ambulance.” 

“Sir, we cannot let you see a patient you do not know the name of…” The lady said softly, a sad frown fixated on her face. 

“But… the kid doesn’t even have a family!” Sans bursts out, glaring at the lady. Papyrus grabs his brothers arm to relax him a bit. 

“MA’AM. I UNDERSTAND YOU WOULD BE BREAKING PROTOCOL IF YOU LET TWO RANDOM MONSTERS INTO A CHILD’S HOSPITAL ROOM WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING WHO THEY WERE, BUT I ASSURE YOU MA’AM, THE ONLY INTENT WE HAVE FOR THE HUMAN IS TO LOVE AND CARE FOR THEM, AND BRING THEM SOME AMAZING BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PIE FROM TORIEL’S CAFE. MAY WE PLEASEEEEEE SEE THE HUMAN?” Papyrus begged the lady, using his puppy dog eyes on her, both his hands together so he would be making the praying motion. 

With a hidden smile, the receptionist sighed, nodding. 

“Fine. Just this once, alright?” She said, popping out two ID bands that were orange and said: “Monsters- Guests of Frisk Alfaro-103” in big bold letters. She fastened it to the skelebros’ wrist bones, and smiled at them. 

“Next time, just ask for Angie. I’ll see what I can do about your friend.” She said, opening one of the emergency doors for the skeletons. 

Once the doors were open, they ran into the hallway, Papyrus dragging Sans as he ran, looking at the numbers, mumbling them out loud. “110, 109, 108…” 

When they reached room 103, there appeared to be a doctor in the room, but they entered anyways. As they entered, the doctor looked back and glared at the two of them, pausing what he was saying to Frisk to insult them. 

“What are you two bags of bones doing here?” He growled out, and Papyrus furrowed his eyebrows, and Sans just got angry, his eye showing little bits of blue magic. 

“Well I otta!-”

“Human, I can assure you, we are not bags of bones, we are bones that can talk, hug, and love. We are here to see our dear friend, Frisk Alfaro! Now, tell us what is wrong with our friend, please!” Papyrus said with a serious tone, and the doctor calmed himself down and asked the ‘bags of bones’ to take a seat. 

The only thing keeping Sans from knocking the guys teeth out was the fact that the kid was there. If they weren’t there, oh boy… let's just say, someone would be in jail for a very long time.

“Well, it seems like Frisk has a broken arm and a sprained ankle, and they will need to stay here a few days to see about how it’s going to be healed.”

He then turned to Frisk, smiling slightly, patting their cast slightly. “You’ll be okay, little buddy. Just… don’t get yourself involved with adult things…” He said in a ‘no-nonsense’ tone, and left the room without glancing at the skeleton brothers. 

Papyrus was the first one to jump to Frisk’s side. “WHO WOULD DARE HARM THIS AMAZING HUMAN? TELL ME WHO IT WAS SO I CAN HAVE A STERN TALK WITH THEM AT ONCE!” 

Frisk simply shook their head no, looking around the hospital room for something. “Whadda ya want kid?” 

Frisk smiled and used sign language to say “markers, so you can sign my arm” with a big smile on their face. 

Sans quickly went into his inventory, searching for a permanent marker he knew he had placed in there. After a few minutes of shuffling around, he found one and passed it over to Papyrus, with him barely catching it. 

“SANS, DON’T BE A BONEHEAD! PASS THINGS TO PEOPLE, WON’T YOU?” Papyrus said, a mixed look of aggravation and amusement on his face.

He signed the cast, and so did Sans. “FEEL BETTER, HUMAN!” And “Get well soon, kid” was what they had written. 

By the end of the day, visiting hours were over, and Sans and Papyrus finally had to go home. Everything was fine, and everyone was happy… except few monsters, worrying about the fate of their human friend.


End file.
